Remnants of a Titan
by RabidArmenian
Summary: Fallow the adventure of a Awoken Titans journey as she gets a new assignment to head to the long lost world of of the golden age. The world home to a fellow guardian who discovered it by accident. The world of Remnant. Crossover Tie-in of ptabs0101's fanfic Remnant of a Rose and Remnant of a Iron Rose. Rating may change later.
1. Ch1 Battle for the Gate

**Hello everyone who came to see this, or came to see what he hell this is! This is my first ever fanfic...from another fanfic from the (possibly Sane) ptabs0101's Remnant of the Rose and Remnant of a Iron Rose. It's a Side story of My Character/Characters in the same universe as Summer Rose where ill be attempting the end battle between the tower, vex, and cabal forces on our side of the galaxy while Summer is battling a Vex God. And who knows if it does well, people like it and so on ill continue with the adventure of my Titan character and a partner Huntress to do things that are different then the current events in Iron Rose but, a different view and perspective, not relating to the main story but will be influence by whats going on in it. Well then lets not keep you waiting and enjoy, give me your reviews as this is my first time doing actually publishing this. So Rip me a new one with those reviews.**

 **00000000**

Somewhere above Mercury, in the openness of space lays a gate, a gate to a lost colony from the golden age of man. And surrounding this gate was a 3 way fur-ball between the Hive Dreadnought commanded by Zavala of the Vanguard with fighter cover. What remains of the Cabal fleet that was present in the initial sol system invasion. And the Vex, lots and lots of Vex. They were swarming both the Dreadnought and the Cabal fleet with there there numbers of Harpy's, Hydras, and there Fighters the Erinyes. For the Vex they didn't need the use of troop transports or warships as they can just teleport there army's onto the surface of worlds. But that doesn't mean they have have a means of space combat capable units. Which where the Erinyes Superiority fighter.

One of the the Erinyes was being chased by a fighter of the vanguard forces as it tries to make a run on the Dreadnought. Inside the cockpit the pilot lined up the vex craft in her holosights, squeezing the trigger on her flight stick she got the results of the wing of the Erinyes being torn off by her ships guns. Spinning uncontrollably into a Cabal Gunship that was flying by.

The pilot pulled away from the intensity of the battle to look for more tempting targets, which wasn't hard considering the circumstance considering her goals. To protect the dreadnought and prevent the enemy from getting through the gate.

Though right now it was a pain in the ass for both those tasks.

"Damn how many Cabal are there, I thought what been happening to them over the years there dwindled turtle power would be near zero?!"

Here ghost materialized right next to her, and looked at her with its glowing eye lazily. "Myes it would seem they all but not all have died at the hands of the Hive, Vex, and that goof ball of a guardiaaaAAAN!" Hey goes bouncing through the cockpit as his guardian swerves her ship, the Quite Content Damsel, out of the way of stray flack rounds from a cabal cruiser. Trying in vain to stop a mob of Vex from swarming the ship, but explodes from the amount of void rounds slamming into its hull.

"Damn, and i thought the recordings of my death was that bad." Her ghost shakes itself to off after bouncing around the ship. "Ow Pavela dear, can you please fly a bit more safeeeeeeeeeely!" he goes flying as Pavela hit the vertical thrusters, giving chase to a Cabal gunship that was chasing a fellow guardians ship. She switch from her twin light cannons to her dual heavy cannons as she slips behind it. The Cabal must of noticed as the ship broke off from its chase in a attempt to shake her off.

Diving through Flak explosions and void shots from a formation of Hydra's and a cabal ship slugging it out with each other. The crazy pilot ducked and weaved, pulling a Aileron roll though a flak cloud as the shrapnel bounced harmlessly off its heavy armored hull as it barreled through. The pilot checked his monitor to see if he lost his pursuer, to see the ship burst through, its two cannons under it sparking to life as the ship shudders from the impacts. Something important must of got hit as he lost control one of his engines and spun out of control.

Pavela looked on with satisfaction as the gunship explodes. "I am a leaf on the wind..." She eye's a swarm of harpy's trying to have a go at the dreadnought, she switches to her missiles "watch how I soar...". She Jacks the throttle to full burn gaining speed as she starts to hear the tone of the missiles gaining lock. Her ghost popping up next to her again "What does that even mean?!"

She ignores him as she got lock and fires. The missiles firing one by one from the pods strapped on the top hull of her ship streak across space to there destination. A harpy in the formation turns to get a missile in its eye and explode, the others turn and fire at the missiles but one bye one each missile connects with its target but one. The lone Harpy face's the one who attacked its group and fired at th approaching ship. "Uh guardian its shooting BACK!"

Pavela just scuffed and pulled away, only to cut the engines and used the thruster's to point her ship at the lone harpy in a "slide" and fire her light cannons shredding the thing till it explodes. She Initializes her engines and sped off. "Splash 5 more, man if things keep going i might beat my old score from my first life. What you think Spooks?" Her ghost Spooks sighs "You are very reckless when you fly. It scares me sometimes.." Her ghost shudders.

Pavela's helmet dematerialize to reveal a Awoken underneath. "Ah its alright, a good dogfight is hard to come by these days, and its not like the crucible is gonna allow dogfighting match's if Amanda has a say in any of that." Spooks sigh, but then perked up quickly in a panic "Uh oh, Pavela we got a massage from commander Zavala. Says there firing the weapon again and all guardians should leave its blast radius!"

"AH FUCK!" She pulled forward on the throttle as she and other guardians left the slug fest that was happening. As she looks to her side she can see the weapon charging up, and fire. What she saw next was utter devastation as the vex and cabal caught in the blast get torn apart by the dark energy from that ship

She Couldn't help but think that this happen to her former comrades, and Mara Sov when they attacked the dreadnought. Being torn apart and becoming a Taken by...that thing. She was glad it was on there side, but a part of her wouldn't like nothing more then seeing that monster of a ship go up in flames. Or thrown into the sun...that'll be popcorn worthy to watch.

She rolled her ship over, and dived back into the mosh pit that's going on around her. Giving chase to her enemies, she notices a fine target that needs to be taken. And Spooks appears "You know what your thinking is a bad idea." Pavela shrugs "If i wont do it, then who would?" She notices something odd about her query, the front ends of the ship open up and fired sphere like objects, like rail guns, flying at blinding speeds till she saw where they were gonna hit. The Dreadnought.

"I think i agree with you on this."

"Then buckle up, gonna be some fancy flying."

 **000000000000000**

On the "bridge" of the Dreadnought Commander Zavala was looking over the makeshift "Command deck" as the crew worked tirelessly to give updates, orders and alerts to the Guardians who are defending the ship from boarders and the Pilots out there trying to keep the enemies from getting access to the gate and boarding the dreadnought.

"How much longer till we can fire it again?" One of the bridge crew, a Exo, turned to him "Another 10 minutes sir!" Zavala looked outside, seeing more Vex's teleport in mass out above Mercury's Orbit. "We wont have 10 Minutes if the Vex keep this up, get gold group to try and intercept anymore trying to make a run to the gate. Alert Red group they are about to have incoming vex reinforcements on there position. What's the status of Blue group?"

A Human turns to Zavala "There currently attempting to clear a path to the Cabal's flagship but are getting swarmed by both the Vex and Cabal forces and taking heavy casualty's-" She put her hand on her headset as she looked back at her console. "Sir Blue 3 is breaking off and is heading straight towards the flagship!"

Zavala came over and watch a Blue dot on the monitor breaking off from the battle and heading towards the Cabal fleet, he was about order the pilot back into the fight when he notice just who it was making a mad dash to the cabal ship. And making a Detour to the incoming Vex reinforcements. He chuckled to himself "Always trying to prove herself." The Con officer looked at him witch a quizzical expression.

Until someone yelled from across the room "SIR WE GOT BOARDERS!" Zavala looked to the sound of the voice "Where?" The operator checked "The patched area where the Dantalion Exodus VI was, appears to be Cabal forces being launched from the there ships, well fired more likely in sphere drop pods. There punching through our patchwork. Sir 2 large groups are moving out from the beach head. One to the Core and the other...sir there heading to the bridge!"

"Get Fire Teams Hawk and Cipher on the teams heading for the core, Ill deal with our guest personally." He walked to the large door as it open before him. Pulling his scout rifle from his back he walked forward, the doors closing behind him. He rolled his neck around feeling a pop every now and then, and marched forward. For the first time in a long time he is gonna be thrown into the heat of combat. He almost pity's the Cabal heading his way.

Almost...but not quite.

 **0000000000000000**

"OK MAYBE THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!"

"OI I WONDER WHY! MAYBE ITS PISSING THE WHO VEX ITSELF OFF!"

The plan, simple as it was, was supposed to fly into the vex reinforcements in hopes a few would fallow her into the main cabal formation to get to the flagship. What she wasn't counting on was every vex and there motherboard would be after her. And them shooting everything they have at her wasn't helping the situation

A certian Cabal, a Primus, taken control of what remains of the many scouting legions sent here. All but being dwindled there numbers over the years and there leaders dead coming to this damnable system. Watch's as this lone vanguard fighter gets chased by almost every Vex imaginable. Would of find it hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that every vex chasing that ship was heading to his flagship.

" **FIRE ALL BATTERY'S! I WANT ANY SHIP STILL COMBAT READY TO DEFEND THE FLAGSHIP AT ALL COST!"**

He can feel the ship shudder as every gun emplacement open up as he watch's streaks of lights soar into open space and colliding with the Vex Swarm He was happy with the results of hundreds of Vex's explode to there Heavy Slug rounds and missiles. But he notices the same Vanguard ship coming in hot and fast towards his ship.

" **REGROUP FLIGHT ALPHA TO DEAL WITH THAT PEST!** " He Growled

A squadron of Thresher attack gunships dived from above to intercept the lone ship. But the ship nosed up and climbed towards them as if challenging them. The lead Thresher fired at it as the Ship barrel rolled out of rockets flying at it. And returned fire with its under barrel cannons, striking the lead ship center mass exploding it into pieces as the ship flew through them. The 3 remaining threshers gave chase as they lined up behind it.

The ship weaved and dived though the hail of rounds from his ships as they fire on the Vex Swarm, he watchs as one of the rounds clipped the lead Thresher, causing it to spin out of control. The remaining two fire there Rockets at the ship as them home in on there targets. But the ship started to spiral at a rapid rate, more so then what normally would be allowed by Cabal standards. The rockets began spinning around each other, as they got closer to there target they also got closer to each other. Then they collided and exploded a mere feet from there target, the ship retaliated by cutting its engines and and with its thrusters flipped backwards as its momentum kept as it fly's backwards. It fires its guns and rockets at the two offending ships destroying them both.

He watch it all, as the lone ship flipped back over and continue its course to his ship. As close as it was the gun battery's wouldn't be accurate enough to hit such a nimble fighter as it heads towards the launching bay for the troops at the front.

" **Alert the troops, we are about to have a guest.** " He turns and walks away, grabbing his Heavy Slug thrower on the way out of the bridge.

" **Primus Pri'vaaghn, were you going?** " A passing Legionary ask as he notices he was heading to the engine room.

" **I know where it's goal is, I'm gonna deal with it myself.** " His tone was somber as he walked pass the Legionary.

" **B-But Primus Pri'vaaghn they can never be slain, no matter how many times we put them down they just comeback!** "

Pri'vaaghn stopped in his tracks. " **I know, they seem unkillable, for the blood of our brothers bleed for fighting them on that accursed dust ball. But..** " He turns to look at the Legionary " **What is your name Bracus!** "

The Legionary saluted " **Bracus Vaseer Primus Pri'vaaghn"**

" **It is Valus Vaseer now.** " From what he can see his reaction Vaseer was shocked by the promotion. " **And as Valus, my orders to you, is to take the Harvester dropship in the hanger and head to our Emergency HQ on the world known as Mars. And call for...call for help.** "

" **B-but sir! What your suggesting...that is weakness!** " Vaseer exclaimed.

Pri'vaaghn sighed " **It is, but the enemy we face, from what our Pisons have discovered that cost them there lives by the one known as summer rose have learned. Is that they are not completely Immortal.** " He put his armored hand on the Young Cabal's shoulder " **You must deliver that data to the Emperor Himself! Despite What we been through. Despite the loses we have taken over the years. The friction that caused the Broken Legion to mutinied. We will be save, we will be remembered by generations of our kin for the hardships we gone through. Our brothers will be avenged by the Emperor himself for the Intel we have learned. Intel that is vital to fight the endless enemy!** " He let go, but not before handing Vaseer something.

" **This will give you controls of what will remain of our forces as well as my authentication of your promotion.** " The ship rocked as a explosion erupted from the port side. " **Now go, let them remember our sacrifice!** " He turned and walked to the lift, its doors open as he walked inside. He turned and saluted, and Vaseer returned the salute as they both chanted at the same time " **LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR, LONG LIVE THE CABAL!"**

As the door closes, and him out of sight, Vaseer let go of his breath that he was holding, his emotions running through him till another explosion rocking the ship woke him out of his thoughts as he turned and sprinted with all his might to the hanger. With a goal in mind set in motion, he will fallow his Primus's last orders to the letter. He must survive.

 **0000000000000**

Pavela walked out of the corridor that was full of dead cabal soldiers, her Primary Khvostov 7G-0X barrel still smoking from the constant fire fight from room to room on this ship. they come apon a open are with two levels surrounding it. Her being at the top level "Spooks what ya got for me."

Spooks chimed in over her coms in her helmet "The reactor room should just be at the bottom of the room. Just beyond that door." He places a marker on her HUD. She looked down and can see the door just as spooks spoke again "You know, we can take the stairs." She leaps off the ledge, and with a controlled descent from her hovering landed at the bottom. "Or you can do that, at least you can land on your feet."

"What can i say, I like to have some self control." She walks through the door gun at the ready as she sweeps the room. The cabal fought tooth and nail to keep her from getting to the reactor, but from what she can see no giant armored turtle was insight.

"Think you killed them all." Her ghost said in a worried hush tone.

She walked slowly to through the reactor room, heading to the central part that has house this big tesla looking thing with what appears to be Solar energy running through it. "Alright give me a minute to patch myself into there network and we will make this ship light up like a ca-" There was a loud THUD, like a kind of thud when something heavy and angry would make when a THUD happens. Pavela turns to see a Giant Cabal in what looks like a custom Colossus armor with a flag of the of the Siege Dancers. "-dle"

The cabal said something, but since there was kinda a language barrier Pavela didn't understand what it said. The one thing she did understand was the barrel of the Heavy slug thrower winding up as she dove for cover just as mini rockets slammed behind her. Spooks quickly started gathering combat data on the target and displayed its information on her HUD. "Target information required, relaying information to your HUD, oh dear this is gonna hurt." as the information on him came up she read his name fire off before looking at everything else. The Dancing Tank Pa'vaaghn.


	2. Ch2 Rumble in the Core

**HELLO AGAIN! And Tank you all who are fallowed and faved my story, or just spent your time reading this jumble mess of words. Really appreciate it. And now wich brings to a certian point of what im doing of I need beta readers. If you wanna join in on this let me know. Anyways onto the Action!**

 **00000000**

The plan was simple, go in disrupt the core, get out and watch the fireworks while dodging angry Vex. Then Deal with said Vex next. Boarding the ship was easy, as she approached from the front end of the ship Spooks notices a ramp on the launching pad that inst shielded as it launches troop pods...spheres?...at the Dreadnought. After landing at the very edge of the launch ramp she space walked into the ship. And as soon as she poke her head out the Cabal sounded the alarms and immediately was fighting her way through the ship. Legionary's, Phalanx's, and Centurion's tried desperately to stop her as she bulldoze her way through the ships defenders.

Was a good plan up till this point. A massive Colossus came out of nowhere behind her as he open up with his oversize chaingun. She barely dove out of the way as the rounds started flying at her. Some Clipping her in the thigh as the explosive rounds exploded around her.

"Ah shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" she yelled as she dove from cover to cover from the hail of rockets coming at her. "Spooks I need a Solution to the problem here!"

Spooks chimed in to her helmet "I'm trying but big ugly here has locked down the entire room. No one is gonna get in our out as long as hes here and kicking."

Pavela sighed as she checked her ammo. Barely had enough to maybe go through a bit of his armor. But not enough to kill him. She got some sidearm ammo but that's gonna do jack all unless she can get his helmet off. And wasted wasted all here heavy ammo fighting her way here. She grabbed two flash bangs from her armored chest piece the Armamentarium. She had a plan, a stupid one but it was a plan nonetheless

Pavela looked out of cover to see Pri'vaaghn marching in her direction. "Guess it's time to get down and dirty." She hide back behind cover as she waited for him to get closer. She can hear the individual thud of his armored boots as he got closer and closer. But then stopped.

She held her breath, wondering what the hell happen. She was about to peek out but heard a roar from the other side. Her instincts kicked in as she dropped to the floor as the top half of her cover exploded as a armored fist slammed into it.

She rolled away and fired a burst from her primary aimed at the hulking juggernaut in the head but the rounds bounced off. Pri'vaaghn growled as he reaches for Pavela but she tosses a lightning grenade that sticks to his helmet.

He reeled back as the grenade discharged electricity to his body with each pulse. Reaching for it on his face he grabbed it while its still pulsing and ripped it off. Just in time to see a slim armored form charge him and kneed him in the chest. Sending him back as she continue her charge and grapples him by the waist as she drags him into the wall.

Pri'vaaghn roar as he grabbed her by the collar and throws her like a doll into some piping. Her back connecting to it and bending the pips as she flops to the floor. She struggled to get up for a bit as she was sent flying again into the bulkhead getting kicked like a ball. Leaving a massive dent in it.

Pri'vaaghn watch as the guardian remain motionless. He grabbed his heavy slug thrower and approached her cautiously. The barrel pointed at her as he moved closer.

He then heard a clank and looked down to see a grenade go off with a loud bang and a bright flash. Disorientate him as Pravela leaped to her feet and charged at him again another lightning grenade in hand as she smacked the grenade into his chest armor.

He Roared as again the grenade discharged electricity into him. Pravela kicked him in the knee and he fell down on said knee. She the repeatedly punched him in the helmet over and over until there was a loud crack and the top half of his helmet open up revealing the upper half of his wrinkled head and his eyes. Which she can see was burning with anger and determination.

With one arm he grabbed her by the necked and lifted her up. He watched her struggle as she slams her arms on his wrist. With a roar he slammed her repeatedly into the floor over and over again. Denting it as she gets slammed into it until the floor broke, and something her ribs as well as she coughed up blood in her helmet. Blood splatter all over her hud "Oh dear, Pavela you cant keep this up, we need to take him down if we are gonna take out the core."

Pri'vaaghn threw her again, this time she slammed into the core itself. She fell to the floor on all fours as she try's to get up. "I'm...working on it..." She pressed herself against the core for support. She can try and off herself, to get back into the fight by resurrecting. But Spooks was right she cant do this forever, she was on a time table and needed out there. She looked at the core heavily armored except for a glass panel revealing the Solar energy flowing inside. She got a idea.

Pri'vaaghn was checking his lower broken helmet when he heard a crack. He looked for the source to see the Guardian slamming its fist into the viewing glass of the core. He realized what he thought it was trying to and rushed the small guardian. Only to be blown back by the glass braking and the explosion of solar energy rushing out. He was slammed against the door to the control room, twisting it outwards. He sat there waiting for the resulting heat of a core rupture to take him. But none came, as he looked up to see a sight only a few have seen from his forces.

Solar energy wrapping around the her form, her hand outstretched into the core as solar energy surrounded her. She can feel the intense heat from the core, her Shields dropping fast. If she doesn't keep control of it she was gonna be at the center of what would be a mini sung going in her face. She had to focus. focus on the energy flowing around her and channel it. She was supposed to do her trail to become a Sunbreaker but with the mobilization of every guardian to defend the gate to a lost colony her trial was put on hold. But she was gonna wing it here. She had to for her fellow guardians, the tower, the city, and the lost possibly last colony left from the golden age. She push all other thoughts aside and focus.

 _A drawing slowly forms in her mind, the background a fiery blend of orange and red. A hexagon shapes in the middle, and the official Titan symbol expands in the center._

She hears the voice of Commander Zavala, as she remembers what he told her about her for her up coming trail. _**"What does it mean to be a Titan?"  
**_ _  
She watchs as the symbol fades, and the hexagon expands._

 _ **"As a Titan, you are part of the City in a way no Warlock or Hunter can understand."**_ __

 _She see's the profile of two Titan's, Sunbreakers, facing each other starts to materialize._

 _ **"The dream of the City rests upon our shoulders. Then there are those that find a path outside our walls...those that take up with leaders they barely understand."  
**_ _  
The Sunbreakers fade, and what appears to be a hammer, the Hammer of Sol, forms. She reaches for the handle as as fire seems to explode outwards surrounding the Hammer.  
_ _ **  
**_ **"So it has ever been with the Sunbreakers. The Hammer of Sol is a flame in the darkness. But fire burns without thought."**

 _She grasps the handle as the Hammer burns brightly and pulls. Till she it free's it from its place, the fire of the hammer burning brightly has she wields it above her head. Her body aflame with the solar energy as it flows through her, imbued with her light._

 **"** **It is time that fire came home...to keep the City and her walls warm throughout the long night."**

Pri'vaanghn was awestruck. Just a moment ago he would of thought she was gonna meet a fiery end but witnessed the energy from the reactor flow around her. Then she stuck her arm into the reactor and with a roar she pulled out a flaming hammer. Which set her aflame but she doesn't seem to be pain. He got up, reaching his full height as he readies himself in a combat stance.

Pavela charges, swinging the Hammer of Sol into Pri'vaaghn's arm as he swung at her. The hammer connected with his fist as the bones in his arm break and his armor shattered from the hit. He roared from the pain, Pravela fallowed it up by swinging at his legs. Catching his left leg, shattering the bones in, forcing him to collapse's onto the floor.

Numbed by the pain shooting through his body, he turns his head to see her wield the hammer over her head, fire blazed over her armor as she strikes down. The hammer striking his side armor on his torso, sending him flying into the bulkhead, bending the metal as he collapses onto the floor. He was pretty sure his ribs punctured his lungs as he coughed up blood. He struggles to take off is shattered helmet but manages to get it off as it rolls to the floor.

He watched her approach him hammer in hand as she comes to what he assume to finish him off. He can feel is strength fading, and breathing became harder to do. With his fading vision he spoke.

 **"Guar...dian..."**

She stops in front of him as she observes. Hammer at the ready to finish it as her foe coughs up his blood. To say she was surprise to see a Cabal speaking English was a understatement, but she kept her compusre and a straight face as she stared him down.

 **"Allow...allow me...to see the face...of my opponent...I wanna see...the last thing..."**

He coughed up more of his blood, and she can tell he wasn't gonna live very long. "You know, this could be a trap." Spooks chimed in. Pravela thought of this for a second, but if it were to be one she can quickly end him here and now if he tried.

He watched as the helmet of the guardian materialize, revealing a fair face awoken, her being a soft hue of violet going over one side of her face. He can also see some type of marking with a arch between her eyes and a dot in the center. Her glowing blue eyes being dominant in her appearance, as where the race of awoken he seen.

 **"At...at last...I can die knowing...the face of my opponent...something my brothers...never...re...cieved..."**

Pavela remained silent as she watch the light in his eyes go out, and his arm clutching his side drop to the floor motionless. She walked over and placed her hands over his eyes, shutting them close as Spooks materialize next to her.

"Wow...that's the first time i seen a cabal speak a language you can understand." Pavela remain silent as she gives a soft prayer to the traveler, then turns to Spooks "Lets blow this boat."

"Ya...about that.."The ship shook as multiple explosions can be heard through out the ship. "When you did your flame thingy with the core you kinda destabilized it, we got about 3 mins to get off this ship before it goes and takes everything around it with it!"

"Ah Shit!" She exclaimed as she ran and picked up her 7G-0X, then ran backed through the busted door as she sprinted down the ship. "SPOOKS IS THE SHIELDS DOWN?!"

"Yes! Where you want our extraction?!"

"HAVE THE SHIP COME AROUND AT TO THE PORT SIDE GUN BATTERY'S!" She sprinted her way through, dodging shrapnel from explosions going all over the ship. She made a turn and headed to the door that leaves to the control room to the guns. She enters a see's the massive view port that allows everyone to see out into space, she uses the last ounce of her light to summon the hammer. "You show this is a good idea?!"

"NOPE!" She throws the hammer at the armored window, and shattering it. The air in the room and everything not bolted down flew out into open space. They say they can hear you scream in space, but people swear they thought they heard a ghost screaming in terror as they flew out into open space.

"WERE GONNA DIE!" Spooks yelled as Pavela tumbles through open space. Only to be transported into her ship as it fly's by. She landed into her seat with a oof as she quickly took control and sped away from the dying warship.

The ship soon exploded, and the resulting shock wave threw most of the cabal fleet that was surrounding to be thrown around, some colliding with each others and others detonating as well. And with that any Cabal ship left did a fighting retreat back to mars but are getting swarmed by the vex.

Speaking of Vex. "Pavela 30 hostiles are on our tail!" Pavela looked behind her to see a swarm of Harpy's and a few Erinyes fallowed behind her. "Oh by the speakers shinny mask can i not get a break in this shit!" She pulled a hard left and fired a couple of missiles that turned around and smacked into the incoming Vex swarmed.

"Pavela theres a large swarm heading to the dreadnought...and there's a lot of them!" She looked to her side for a quick glance to see the Vex, like a hoard of angry bee's approach the dreadnought. But then the dreadnought fired again, causing a ripple of explosions as the deadly taken energy ripped through the Vex swarm.

But they just kept coming, endless coming in droves as they soon began to outnumber the now lone force of vanguard ships. No Cabal forces to distract them. "This is not good, really not good!" Spooks said as Pavela did every maneuver in the book and then some to avoid getting shot at by now 100 Vex units. "Ah shit there just to many!"

She just avoided a head on collision with a Harpy as it tried to suicide into her, missing and crashing into a chasing Erinyes. She was starting to wonder if this was how she died when suddenly, the vex as a whole just turned around and fled.

"W-whats going on?" Pavela said as the Vex just started ignoring everyone and fleeing back to Mercury. "I don't know, but something must of happen to there network if there all leaving in mass."

Just the over her com's Zavala's voice came on. "This is commander Zavala all guardians in the area are advise to be on high alert. We won this battle." Pavela was dumbstruck. Won? They were just heavily outnumbered by 1 and 100 thousand. What in Travelers ball shaped form happen?

Pavela got on com's "This is Guardian Pavela. With all due respect Commander Zavala. But how in the Traveler did we win? Cause I'm pretty sure we were just about to get our ass's handed to us times 10!" She heard Zavala chuckle "You might not like this, but i think Summer out shined your little stunt you pulled on the cabal flagship. For now, Everyone is to remain here till we can get a force to properly secure this site. Zavala out."

And with that Pavela was left speechless as she slunk back into her seat. Spooks looking at her then chuckled as she said "I need a vacation."


	3. Ch3 Old World Digging

**Hey those who have gotten this far. Very much appreciate it. Feel like I'm getting a groove here so don't forget to tell me how I'm doing. Anyways Enjoy!**

 **000000000**

Mars. Once the center of Humanity in its golden age as this was where the Traveler first appeared. Turning the red landscape into green, and lush with life. At the center of it all a thriving metropolis called Freehold, its towers stretching high into the sky.

But now it was empty, the once thriving city slowly being taken by the passages of time, the red sands of mars, and the Cabal's war with the Vex and the Fallen House of Wolves. Who taken up residency within the now empty city. You normally wouldnt of walked far while exploring the city to run into a Cabal patrol, Vex, or the Fallen. But today, the city remains silent, no patrols, checkpoints, or fortified positions. All that remains was just the sand and the breeze of the martian sandy winds. Bristling against the towering skyscrapers that jut out of the sand, the rest buried beneath the sand for the first time in a long time. There was peace and quite.

 **BANG, THRUMP, CRASH!** "OW! WHERE DID ALL THIS COME FROM?!"

Never mind.

Deep within the darken hallways of Freehold, bellow a mile of sand. Pavela was back to doing what she does in her off time. Exploring the old ruins of the city for golden age "stuff". She was in the process of trying to rip a door open with her bare hands. An when the door broke free and open a mountain of junk fell on her. "Ya know, i could of open that door for you." Spooks said as he hovered over the pile. Pavela's head pokes out of it like the long extinct prairie dog. "Ah! But wheres the sense of exploration if i had you open every door down here. It would take 10 minutes to open one-" **THUNK!**

A large sphere like object fell from the top of the pile and smacked smacked her in the head, where she slunk back into the pile with Strange Coins spinning around her head. Spooks shakes is shell "Myes, it would take me 10 minutes to open every door. Cant fault old world security, and what ever Rasputin has on lock-down down here." He floated over the pile as Pavela slowly got out of it with a grown. Seeing a whole in the pile he looked to see a long dark hallway. He used his eye as a flash light to scan the area. With a hum when the results showed no lifeforms, hostile lifeforms, where in the area.

"You know, the cabal of been silent for a awfully long time." As he floats over to a sign on the wall saying "Residential Area 12B". As Pavela dug a path through the junk as she fallows right behind Spooks "Ya, normally I would be happy to NOT get shot every 10 minutes. On a Good day! But..." She looks at the sign Spooks was looking at before and wipe some sand off of it. "We broke there backs, we killed nearly everyone that has a leadership. There entire fleet was annihilated."

"95%" Spooks corrected her

"You know what i mean." Pavela turned on her own personel flashlight as she looks around the hallway, as they walk they come upon a large recreational area with multiple floors going 5 floors high with a glass dome, long covered by sand.

Spooks as he looks up at the ceiling with a bit of dread "But i sense something else to it."

Pavela not really paying attention to the possible danger above her as she heads to the closest door and put her hands between them as she slowly pulls it apart. The gears creaking in defiance as she opens it. Revealing a apartment untouched for who knows how long "Well...that's the point. We broke them, really bad." She goes inside, sweeping her flashlight around as she looks around "We broke the back of a scouting force, that's long since been here during the collapse you would think they would call for help?" She eyes a box and walks over to it.

As she opens the box Spooks floats in and immediately goes to a old looking tablet and scans it "Your afraid they might actually call for reinforcements from the Empire, or bring the entire empires forces down on this system correct?" Pavela, throwing some useless junk out of the box, poke her head up. "Well..ya. This is a scouting force. A stupidly huge scouting force. Not the main body of the Cabal. This could be what passes as there pinkie on there hands. And we broke said pinkie." She eyes another boke and walks over to it, as she opens it up and digs in she heard a "Oooh" from Spooks.

"Found something interesting?"

"2 Terabyte's of Music, 4 of some movies, 2 of a bunch of games and 6 of...uh..."

Pavela looked over to see him fluster around. "What did ya find some old world virus or something?"

"Um...not...quite... think of it as human...procreation videos." Pravela stopped all process of thought to digest what he said. "Oh."

"Yea...can i delete it?" Pavela looked at him with a evil grin. "And what loose all that ancient history?" Spooks just rolled his eye as he glares at her "You will be in so much trouble if anyone finds out about this."

Pavela laughs as she goes back to searching, something catches her eye in a cabinet so she walks over to it. "Just give it to Xur, Traveler knows what he does in his spare time or what he'll see next...creepy eldritch face spook." she mutters the last part under her breath.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing Spooks." She looks into the cabinet to see a perfectly intact stuff teddy bear, though the its color a bit fade. She gentle grabbed it as she looks it over. She'll visit Eva on her way back to get it touched up.

She heard some weird Techno sound as she swung around, Kvostov 7G-0X in one hand as she see's the source of the weird sound coming from Spooks as he bobs up and down. "running in the 90s..." He stops to see Pavela gun pointed at him. "Oops"

Pavela sighed as she put her primary on her back again. "Warn me before you ply some of that old worlds music. Okay buddy." Spooks shook his eye "Myes. I gotta say, this songs pretty catchy." He plays abit of the song, and already Pavela, for some reason, felt annoyed about it. "Urgh sounds annoying." She walks over him and taps his shell, he looks at her, then the teddy bear. He instantly transports it to there ship in orbit as "I dont know what your talking about, its catchy and good compare to what you call music. More like to hive mating call." he continues to now hum the song as he flee's to the next apartment.

Pavela chasing after him "OH YOU DID NOT JUST CALLED MY ROCK MUSIC A HIVE MATING CALL!"

 **00000000**

After about a few hours of rummaging through the long abandon apartment complex. Pavela felt good with the haul she got from it. She pulled out a map of a drawn freehold and added "Come back later" and put a big circle around it. As she approach the surface she was greeted by the night sky of mars, a lovely aurora borealis dancing across the sky.

"Ya know, if we don't here from any baddies in this area, I would generally consider it safe to come back here. It's so peaceful." Pavela said as she look up in the sky.

Spooks "Um, about that peace thing-" **BANG**

Pavela nearly dodges the bullet from a Wire rifle as it bounces off her helmet. She Immediately takes cover and takes her trusty auto rifle out. "Ah shit, Spooks did ya see where that came from?!"

"Vandal 2 stories up, broken window with some type of cloth hanging out on the right. Careful hes cloaked."

"Urgh i don't have time for this." Flames start to form around her as she concentrates to conjure the hammer of sol. It appears in a bright flash of fire in her hand as she peeks out of cover. Looking for the Vandal. She caught a glimmer from the Vandals scope as she duck back into cover avoiding again losing her head. She retaliated by chucking the hammer at the Vandal offender, who watched with awe that a guardian throw a hammer, that's on fire, at him.

They all watched as the hammer flew through the air, leaving a trail of fire behind. The Vandal and Pavela watched as it dug itself in the floor below him, making a resounding thud with nothing happening. The Flames dying out around the hammer. A smoke trail leaving the impact crater.

Then he started to laugh hysterically which was more like shrieking then laughing.

"I think he's laughing at you. And maybe called said you throw like a child." Spooks said, fighting back a chuckle himself. Pavela growled in annoyance. The hammer was supposed to explode when it touches the ground, what the hell hap- **BOOM!**

The Vandals laughter ended when the floor below him exploded spectacularly. Taking a huge portion of the building with it as it exploded outwards. When the dust settles, all that remains was half the building has a gaping flaming hole in it.

"BY THE SPEAKERS SHINY HEAD THAT WAS AWESOME!" Pavela raised her arms in triumph.

"That was...a spectacular fail...but also you won that...how?" Spooks said as Pavela inspects the wrecked.

"I don't know. But i do know is that I would like to be out of here before his buddy's come along." She pokes the smoldering corps of the Vandal to make sure he was dead.

She soon found herself poking her controls as she was transported back into her ship in mars orbit. "Lets set a course for home, I got a package to deliver."

 **000000000000**

Pavela landed her ship in the hanger at the Tower, visited the residential tailor Eva Levante, then proceeded to head down to the last city. Soon as she got off the elevator she was greeted by a bustling sight of poeple going about there business. Getting off she headed down the main street for awhile before coming to a large Plaza with various vendors selling there goods like fresh fruit, baked bread, and Sparrows.

In her opinion to many sparrows.

"SPARROWS. I GOT SPARROWS HERE!"

"I GOT S-20's. I GOT S-22's. VARIOUS COLORS AND PATTERNS OF YOUR CHOOSING."

"HEY YOU, YOU LOOK LIKE THE KIND OF GAL WHO WOULD LOOK GOOD ON A S-13."

"I already have a Sparrow buddy." She walks pass him as she looks around, searching for something or someone. Her eyes locked onto a head of a human girl about a inch shorter then herself, medium chest build and tantalizing blue eyes with silver white hair in a ponytail. Who was having a conversation with a Exo over her stall, "Lara's Lost Relic's". She walked on over as the Exo walked away. "Hey Lara, hows business going for ya."

Lara Foche looked up from counting her earnings to greet Pavela with a smile "Oh Guardian Pavela, nice to see you again! Did you find anymore interesting things from Freehold?"

Spooks materialized next to Pavela, and with a flash a large box appeared next to her. "Sure thing, found this apartment complex deep down after opening up a few doors, digging my way through collapse roofing and sand. Lots of sand."

"I hope you were careful, last time you went exploring down there they said you got berried by sand." Pavela shrugs "Hey I dug my way out of there." "After about 3 days." Lara put her hand on her hips and gave her a questionable look.

"Oh she got berried alright." Spooks said as he showed Lara a video of Pavela getting berried by a pile of junk. All the way up to the point where that sphere like object smacked her in the head. Lara laughed at that part. "Your such a goof ball Pavela." She said as she continued to giggle at the video.

Pavela rolled her eyes "You know i got ambushed by like 40 Fallen when i got back to the surface, it was a intense firefight I tell ya." Spooks just lazy eyes her. "Do i need to show her the actual truth of that "Epic Battle" you been rehearsing on the flight over here from "fighting" that one Vandal." Pavela deflated at that, as Lara was holding a laugh back.

"Urgh. Anyways is Elizabeth here, got something for her." Her answer was someone pulling on her Mark of the Queen's Guard. She looked don to see a little girl, possibly 5 years of age with he same hair color as Lara looked at her with huge puppy dog eyes. She went "Aaaaw" in her mind as she knelt down. "Hey Liz, how you been doing lately, still scared of the dark?" Elizabeth nodded, not saying a word as she stares at her. Spooks floats behind her as she reach's behind her back as he materializes the teddy bear into her hands. "Well i got a little companion i found that will protect you from the big bad darkness."

She pulled the recolored teddy bear with some "Extra" bits on it, making it look like a adorable Titan plushie, out from behind her back. She watched as Elizabeth's eyes went wide, and immediately took the bear into a big hug, squeezing the refurbish and now sturdy "Titan bear" tightly. Pavela smiled as she got up and looked to see Lara also smiling at her baby sister and at Pavela, she always likes it when she smiles.

"Sorry to interrupt the heart melting moment happening right now. But Pavela the Vanguard request your presence. They got a new assignment and it may or may not take you to Remnant." Spooks said, the metaphorical pin dropped as Pavela was shocked. Her being assigned to go to Remnant? She wasn't even part of a Fireteam so why she being assigned there. "You mean the lost colony that everyone and there mother are talking about?"

"That's the one, they are requesting your presences immediately." Spooks said as he disappears back into her head. Pavela looked to Lara "Well, this got interesting." But notice she got a worried looked on face.

"Hey it's gonna be alright, from what i heard these "Grim" are laughable at best, a chuckle if it happens when they get serious." This brought the smile back on her face, abit less so. "Hey I'm gonna be alright, new world new stuff to explore. More baddies to blast in the face. It's gonna be alright."

Lara spoke softy "Its not that, its the people there, they were at each others throats before summer arrived. And still are I heard, but less so when the vex invaded there world. I'm just worried something that bad happens over there and you'll be stuck there." Pavela rested her hand on Lara's shoulder "I'll be fine, would take a Entire planet to bring down this "Goof Ball" of a guardian. I'll try and bring back some souvenirs for you and Liz. And who knows, you might find new costumers. Speaking of there's a old lady eyeing that pendant over there, she might be a runner." Lara chuckled as she went up to Pavela and giver her a kiss on the cheek. "Be safe out there." As she turns around and talks with said old lady about the pendant.

Pavela felt something tackled her leg as she looks to see Elizabeth hugging her thigh tightly. "Don't worry kiddo. I'll be back, and i promise to bring the biggest teddy bear i can find." Pavela ruffled her hair a bit as she let go, and gave Her a thumbs up, Pavela gave a thumbs up back as she watched Elizabeth head back behind the stall.

Pavela turned on her heels and quickly jogged back to the tower. Wondering what mysteries she gonna find on a world forgotten, but discovered once again. And more likely defend it against the darkness once again. Not before she see's what secrets this world holds.


	4. Ch 4 A Undercover Deal

Remnant, a world of tales of the residential darkness, the Grim, and there foe, the Hunters and Huntresses. Locked in a battle of survival and extinction. Till summer rose arrived, and with her the Vex. After the invasion and the death of a Vex god. With them disconnected from what ever controls them there bodies just dropped to the floor, and now are littered all over the place. Lord Shaxx has been doing clean up detail on the still hostile bodies of the Vex. There are some that "slip away" by criminal elements hoping to sell there spoils to whoever wants it.

One such group got there hands on a fully intact Minotaur. Aware of its affects after one of there members had a mental break down, they left it in a abandon storage house at a old mine 20 miles outside of Vale. After securing the Minotaur and setting up shop a good distance away from going insane they started subtly putting up offers for the Vex unit. Soon enough they had taker, offering up so much money they could live like kings. Now, you can say that the average criminal is...well dumb...so when they made there listing, they forgot to set it to "Friends" only.

One of there men on lookout spotted what looks like a black car, a old muscle car that looks beat up and armored, speeding down the long forgotten road up to the mine complex. "Hey boss, clients here." He said over his Scroll. As more of the gang came out of the surrounding buildings taking up positions. Out of the main building came a buff looking grizzly of a man, with a long beard, tattoo's up his arm, and a long curly mustache. He watch as the car slowly rolled up infront of him, his men taking positions around it.

The door opens as a female faunus with, what he guessed, fox ears with her long lightly colored orange hair that was braided down her back. She wore a long white colored trench coat with orange trimmings on it that was button mid body, revealing her cleavage abit and also what looks like a armored chest piece. She also had one arm completely armored from her hand to her shoulder on her left arm and the other arm was armored up to her elbow. He watched as she fully got out of the revealing her full figure, she was lean and fit, a bit smaller then him. But what caught his eye was the two tonfa's that were holstered to ether side of her hip.

"You the client?" He barked in a commanding tone. The faunus girl just cocked her head to the side. "You the milkman." Instantly he's annoyed by the girl. He just had to get the ones that joke about everything. With a sigh he quickly got his composer. "I'll say it again are you the client." The girl crossed her arms and leans on one leg. "No I'm the medium for the client."

He raised a eye brow at that. "The client was supposed to be here." All the gang members got tense. The girl noticed this but was still relaxed. "The client doesn't like his or her face to be out in the sunlight." He looked up into the fractured moon in the sky. "Its midnight." She rolled her eyes. "Its a metaphor. So anyways wheres the item." He stared her down, and she doesn't flinch in the slightest, as she has a stupid grin on her face.

"What is your name faunus." The girl just looked at him. "Hey you want names, or do you want the money." she grabbed something from inside her car, causing everyone to tense up, and pulled out a briefcase. When she turned her back he noticed a Emblem of a leaf on her back, that looks like its blowing in the wind. As she placed the briefcase on the hood of the car and unlocked it, revealing tones of cash stacked with in the case. "This ones to prove I am here to do business, the rest will be delivered after the confirmation of the item. Do we have a understanding mister G?" The big man remained emotionless, but she can see a glint in his eyes. After awhile checking the money, he closes it and tosses the case to one of his henchmen "Take it to my car. You. Come with me."

He leads her to the entrance of the mine shaft, which was guarded by two thugs in body armor. They nodded to there boss as they let him and the girl through, fallowed by a party of his men as they entered the tunnel. They walked through the dimly lit cave till the reach a opening, revealing a large cavern with flood lights on one subject. Which was chained to the wall over multiple times. She can see that they made a effort to keep it Impossible for it to move if it ever wakes up. as its three eyes remained dark.

"Don't get to close, we already had someone go mad when they were chaining it up." He held her at bay as she observed the robot alien from a distance. She observed the Vex "Minotaur" from where she was at, all the while concealing her scroll as she records it all. "You know, I fought one of these, really nasty ones compared to the smaller ones." She heard a "Hmm" from the big man as he stares at the robot alien. "So have I, killed a good lot of my boys when they attack."

"So I'm guessing everyone here is all that remains?"

He nods as he puts his hands behind his back, unknown to her pulling out a pistol. "Pretty much, they hit vale's outskirts hard, and didn't help when a Atlas airship crashing down on us. But you still haven't answered my question." He turned to her, his men taking position around her. "What is your name?"

Her expression still hasn't changed, always having that smug smile on her. "Whats with you and names huh." She placed her hands on her hips, Inchs away from grabbing her tonfa's, Autumns Breath.

He pulled the gun out as he presses it on her forehead, he expression remained unchanged as everyone started to bring out weapons of there own. "But I'm guess you figured out my name by now don't ya. Geoff."

And she dropped to the floor just before he fired, the bullet going by just inch's from her head as she grabbed her weapons and proceed to disarmed him by smacking his hand with a upwards slash that sent the pistol flying. She fallowed it up by doing a round house kick to his face. Having him stumbled backwards into some of his men.

"You asking me about my name seems kind dramatic isn't it? But ill humor you." She watches as they all surround her, all caring hand to hand weapons from machetes, battle axes, and knives. "Names Kari, Kari Akiyama. Huntress extraordinaire. Nice to meet you all." She see's there leader get up with a bloody nose. He stares at her in anger as he barked a simple order. "GET HER!"

Four men came after her, two at the front and two from behind. She twirled her tonfa's forward, revealing each to be really long gun barrels as she fires dumb rounds into the two charging her from the front, sending them back from the blast. And with the force from the shot sent her arms back into the belly's of the two other men behind her. As they keel over from getting the wind knocked out of them as two more charged from her sides.

She kneels down and raises her arms up as she blocked the two's machetes. She then sweeps her ring leg across one of the thugs feet, causing him to trip. And with one free arm she smacked the other guy in the chest and head. As he falls down to the ground, she turns around and strikes the other guy trying to get up across the face.

This all happens in the span of 14 seconds. Half of there numbers are down leaving six remaining thugs. "As that all you guys got?"

They all hesitated slowly circling her as they wade there options.

"We take her one at a time?"

"You idiot she will beat us like those idiots."

"We go at her at the same time then? She cant beat us all at the same time. Superior in numbers right?"

"She just beat 6 of us already?!"

"Ok same time, different angles, she cant get us all!" They all stopped and looked at one another, coming to a common goal they prepared to charge at her at the same time.

Only for Kari to switch her Automn's Breath into a long barreled heavy caliber handguns, the barrels doing a 180 as she flip them both in a upright position. She proceeds to just shoot all sic of them rapidly with more dummy rounds as they all fall to the floor in pain, one of them making some kind of weird bird noise.

"Well, that went better then i expe-" **WACK!**

She gets hit midsection and is sent flying into a pile of crates, shattering them on impact. Thankfully her Aura kept her from getting anything seriously broken, but it sure did hurt. After shoving a piece of plywood to the side she nearly had time to dodge as a massive hammer came down above her. She retaliated by firing at the offender multiple times at point blank as she takes a few steps to distance herself. She watched as Geoff lifted his massive hammer onto his shoulders like it was nothing. "Your gonna pay for this."

"Oh ya about that pay, that was really my money, and this was just a sting by the cops and atlas military." And with that they both heard shouting and gunfire from outside the mine. As Knights and a few Paladins came out of the airship that now is flying over the area.

"Your choice, surrender now, or i can smack you in the face repeatedly and surrender that way." She switched her weapon back into fighting mode as she takes up a stance. He roared and charged at her. Hammer high in the air as he came at her, she had only one shot. He swung horizontal and she ducked under it, and with another blast of her gun tonfa's she strikes upwards till she hit the object of her target between his legs.

What came next was a audible high note that only a select few can achieve. As Geoff cradled his jewels "Why didn't you just...kill...me." He fell faced first into the dirt, butt in the air as he moaned in pain.

00000000

After the whole ordeal, Kari walked out of the mine to find the place over run of with robots from Atlas, they had the remaining thugs all in handcuffs as they led them into a bullhead dropship. What came out of the dropship caught her eye. "Ah, isn't it the good general himself. How ya doing Ironwood." Ironwood looked at Kari then slightly nodded in acknowledgement "I take the rest are pacified." The see Geoff being led out of the mines on a stretcher with a ice pack cradled between his legs. "Yep pretty much, also the "Item" they had, I want that thing destroyed Woods."

Ironwoods nods "And it will be disposed. I appreciated you doing this, and do you have the evidence I presume ?" Kari nodded as she took out her scroll, and with a click of a button sent him video recording of the whole thing. "So there ya have it, nice little piece of evidence, ya know i wouldn't mind getting my hands on some of those "Guardians" weap-MY CAR!"

Kari see's her car, which was fulled of bullet holes, the tires were flat, and on of the doors was hanging off its hinges. "WHAT HAPPEN TO MY CAR!" A Atlas soldier walked up to them nervously. "Um, sir, we kinda had a situation where some of the gang members hide behind Miss Kari's car and our paladins..." Ironwood motion the soldier to stop as Kari's eye twitch rapidly. "My...car...I manage to save it from the invasion...only to...have it...get ruined by idiots. WHERE-" She was about gonna go on a war path when there was a ring coming from her scroll. She looks at whose calling to see it a unknown caller and unknown number. She usually blocks unknown random calls, but she has a good idea who it is. After all he's in her contact list.

"Hello Ozzy."

"Miss Kari."

"So is this a house call? Cause i don't have a house and now a car. Ha Ha." Stares daggers as Iroonwood who just sighs. "So you got another job for me Ozzy? Cause I know you don't just call to just socialized."

She swear she heard him take a sip from whatever is in that mug of his "Miss Kari, I do indeed have a job for you, and it is one that you may like."

"Hmm, am I gonna get paid this time or are you gonna use that "The journey is with the reward" speech."

She heard him chuckled on the other end "Well, All i can say is, this will be a opportunity of a life time. Its up to you to if you want to take." The call ended as she was left with her thoughts.

James remained silent through out the whole conversation, when Kari put her scroll away in her coat she sighed. "I need to sleep and shower." She looks to James "I need a bullhead transport to Beacon. Also i like my briefcase back please." She caught him cracking a smile a he called someone over.

A soldier came over caring said briefcase and handed it to Ironwood, saluted, and left. Then he turned around and gave it Kari, who opened it to see all of her money was there. "All i have left now." She closes the case just as a bullhead landed next to them. "You know the world is changing." Ironwood said as he fallowed her to the dropship.

"Yea, who would of thought aliens would invade and a long thought dead huntress who happens to be a immortal warrior fighting for to save everyone." She stepped onto the transport and turned to him. "I hate to say it, I think you might be out of a job General. Or gonna get a new one soon." He just smiled at that as something caught both there attention. A group of Knights were caring the "dead" Vex out of the mined, every gun that was here was pointed at it as they carried it to a transport for disposal. "Make sure its stays dead General. Unless you want to anger the new neighbors." James turns to her "I have every intention to work with them in helping cleaning up this mess."

"Ya well you got idiots like these running around, and corporations who would love to do what they want. And you know who I'm talking about."

"It will be taken care of I assure. If i cant stop them all, the Vanguard will send someone to deal with them."

She nods and calls out to the pilot to take off. The bullhead slowly rises up into the sky as the door closes in front of her and she sea's the sun slowly rising from the East. Two thoughts came to her mind. The offer Ozpin proposed to her, And how much is a hotel gonna cost. If there is a hotel left standing. Thinking about it Vale was hit the hardest in the Invasion. "I'll cross that bridge when it happens." She goes over to one of the seats and sits down. watching as the trees go by.

0000000000

 **Oh my lord this took awhile to do. Mostly cause of trying to figure Kari out and redoing that fight scene. Also might be a delay on the next chapter as here in the U.S. there's a little holiday called Independence day, when we gained our freedom by throwing tea into the harbor to protest taxes...ya...Anyways. I haven't dicided on what Kari's Semblance would be so if you have a idea on what it could be let me know! Anyways ill see you all next time!**


	5. Ch 5 The Journey Begins

Pavela stepped though the open halls of the tower, as she comes upon the command center. Where Commander Zavala and Ikora were waiting for her. She stands at attention.

"Commander Zavala, Ikora." She bows her head slightly, as they do the same.

"Guardian Pavela, welcome, we got a new assignment for you." Commander Zavala spoke.

"And what would that assignment be." Pavela said, having a slight idea of where it would lead her.

"You assignment will take you to the city of Vale, you will be partnered with a Hunter or Huntress for the duration of your stay there and conduct operations against grim and as well as help clean up the vex." Ikora said not looking up from her pad she was looking through.

"When shall I depart."

Ikora looked up "Soon as possibly, you need to be there in about 12 hours."

Pavela blinked "12 hours?"

Zavala leaned on the table "The person who came up with this idea, a headmaster at Beacon academy name Ozpin, is very prominent in remnants hunters and huntress. So it would be wise that you show up as quickly as possible, less you want to keep your partner waiting."

"I shall take my ship then."

"I'm afraid you have to do this on foot through the Portal in Russia. The gate above Mercury is powered off and would remain that way for a long time." Ikora said

Pavela sighed in frustration "How far is the portal from where its at and to this city of Vale?"

"Well its on the same continent. If that helps ease your mind." Zavala said with a small smile forming.

"Ok, there anything else I need to know before I go."

"Yes, as you know the locals were at each others throats prier to Guardian Summers arrival. Even though things calmed down between to groups we still believe its still a unease peace between them. Your secondary mission would be to try and at least keep the peace and show respect for both party's involved." Ikora mention with serious tone "Fire Team Nero and Cayde are already there so if you need support you can contact them."

"Ok, don't piss off the locals. Be a outstanding guardian. And don't mention the "S" word while on the same planet as her or face the wraith of a tiny guardian again like that crucible match." She shudders at that, remembering the horror "That all?" The nodded.

"Great I'll get going...Is the 3rd floor still covered in lava?" Pavela said as she was half out and half in the command center. Zavala and Ikora both nodded again.

Pavela sighed "Dammit. My stuffs still in there." Spooks materialized next to her "Guardian, were on a time table here."

"Oh right." She sprinted down the halls to the hanger area. Looking for her ship as she spots it in the corner and runs to it. Hops in, and puts the thrusters to full power as she soars out of the hanger and nearly crashing into a shuttle that was coming in for landing. The pilot of the shuttle curing at her as she sped away.

"SORRY!"

000000000

"Huh they sure built up the place since last time." Spooks commented as Pavela flew her ship over the fort guarding the gate to Remnant. From the last time she was here a week ago the place just had scraps and a tent surrounding the place with guardians digging foxholes and defense positions. Now it seem like a fortress with its high walls and gun emplacements. Evidence of its use being the smoking remains of two Fallen spider tanks.

"Looks like the house of devils tried to get to the gate." She said as she circled the area from above. She pitch her craft to the side as she made her decent. As soon as she is 20 feet above the ground she transported to the ground in front of the "gate" of the fort. She looks up to see her ship soar back into space, the thunder of its engines can be heard as it goes. "Well, time to see Saladin."

She walks through the heavily guarded gate as she enters the fort. everywhere guardians were running about doing things, there even a cryptarch in a corner where there a line of guardians waiting to decode engrams. "Huh, pretty soon this place might be as heavily guarded as the city." She commented as she walked by a bot that was sweeping the snow.

"With the portal to Remnant it'll probably be as heavily guarded as the city." Spooks floated next to her head as she walked to a large tent with the Vanguard emblem on it. She can see the portal next to it as there was construction of a dome building around it. "And knowing the fallen they will see this as a "holy grail" for them to plunder. And will throw whats left for them."

"Then we will break whats left of what they had." A gruff voice sounded behind them. Pavela turned to see Lord Saladin walking towards them, one of his wolves trotting next to him. "If they wish to see a repeat of the twilight gap, I'll be happy to remind them."

Pavela did a slight bow "Lord Saladin." Saladin nodded in returned "What are you intentions on the other side Guardian."

"I am to be assigned to a work with one of Remnants "Hunters" or "Huntress's" for a certain amount of time, learning of what they can do and show the people of remnant shouldn't of be afraid of us. And also to investigate these "Grim" further and the threats they pose."

There was a hum coming from the century's old Iron Lord as he turned to look at the Portal. "I have a feeling you might also want to explore it as well."

"Yeah kinda. A world that hasn't been ransacked by the fallen, fought over by the Cabal, tainted by the Hive. Well till the vex came along and proceeded to massacre every living thing with a arms reach. Might do some exploring in whats left." she sighed. And noticed Saladin just staring at her. "Um, to much?"

"I notice you haven't been attending the Iron Banner lately."

Pavela sighs "Don't give me that speech already, got one from Lord Shaxx."

Saladin just continues to stare at her. "Very well, you have permission to enter the Portal, but be on guard when you travel to the city of Vale as the grim are everywhere. Watch yourself Guardian, its a new world out there."

Pavela nodded as she walked to the portal. Spooks vanishes as she is inch away from the swirling vortex. She Takes a deep breath, and walks through.

00000000000

She stepped though into a forest. The suns morning rays breaking through the trees canopy. "Reminds me of old Europe. That also reminds me I need to go back soon, got some cool stuff in those ruins."

"Its called the Emerald Forest, Its takes up 80% of the continent and is largely unexplored as its infested with grim." Spooks mention as he looked around the forest wearily "And I have a distinct feeling we are being watched."

"It's probably those Grim, but they won't stop me as i got a deadline. SPOOKS WHATS THE TIME." She said while doing a dramatic pose, Spooks just giving her the lazy eye. "We got 11 hours and 23 minutes till deadline."

"Alright, give me a sparrow and we shall head..." Spooks just sighed. He materialized a Sparrow as he disappears back into Pavela's head "You drive, I navigate, and try not to hit the local hostile fauna."

Pavela smirked as she hop onto EV-41, Pulled back on the throttle, And sped off into the woods. Wondering what she might find here and bring back. While not paying attention to the path in front of her she immediately ran over a beowolf.

"EYES FORWARD PAVELA!"

"I AM I AM!"

"IF THEY WERE WE WOULDN'T BE ON FIRE ALREADY!"

And so they went on towards the general direction of vale. Spooks managing to put the fire out as they sped away from the portal, and into the world of remnant.

00000000000

 **Woooo boy that took awhile, life, 4th of july, and playing games kinda slowed me down abit. But i manage to finish this even though it might be shorter then the usual I apologize for that. If anyone want to see Pavela's and karis loadout let me know and Ill work on it. Till then catch ya next time!**


	6. Ch 6 Welcome to Vale

A lone beowolf trot's along the edge of a dirt road silently, always waiting, watching, seeking out despair and fear where ever it can find as it stalks. Waiting for prey, weather it be faunus or human it doesn't matter, they will die. Then it heard it, the wine of a engine getting louder and louder. It lay in wait, checking both directions as it's prey getting closer, but then it got puzzled. It looked both ways again, but nothing, no dirt kicking up in the air both ways but the sound was getting closer. It turned around to make sure it was clear it got the face full of a metal as Pavela bursts out of the woods with her sparrow, along with a flying bewildered beowolf. Which landed like a spear into the dirt head first.

"By the traveler you hit a poor wol-wait never mind its just a grimm." Spooks commented as Pavel see's the grimm struggling to get its head out of the dirt.

"Damn I been hitting these things left right and center. I cant even drive straight without running over one." She said as she pulls out her primary and takes aim. As the beowolf grasped for air as it free'd itself it soon lost it"s head as Pavela shot it. The body slumped to the ground and soon dissolved till noting was left. "But at least the only upside is that I'm not leaving dead Grimm carcasses all over the place. Who knew these things were environmentally friendly."

"Well compared to everything that wanted to kill us over the years. I'm perfectly happy and content to not be shot at at every encounter."

"Where's the fun in that, these guys just die in one shot, well they die in one hit from my sparrow so far. But there so pathetic they make a dreg look good." She looked around a bit "So how far are we from Vale?"

"According to my calculations we should arrived in the next 2 hours if we fallow this dirt road. I'm amazed we might actually have a whole hour and a half hours to spare when we arrived."

"More time for me to explore then! This is so exciting!"

"Explore in the city guardian, go exploring now in the woods and we wont make the dead line."

She sighed as she revved up the sparrows engine, despite it smoking abit "Fiiine we head to vale. And after we get my new partner we go back to those cool looking ruins we passed a few hours back."

"Just promise that we get to Vale, We hit enough things on the way here and I think the Sparrow agree's with me."

"Oh it ain't that bad, right old buddy." Pats the side of it, which causes the front of the sparrow to burst into flames "Ok maybe to much abuse, Spooks if you would please."

Spooks reappeared and deconstruct the sparrow and after 12 seconds materialized back into a pristine condition. Pavela hopped back into the seat and revved the engine "There we go good as new. Now hope back in Spooks we got a couple of hours left to we get there. The quickly we get there the more time to look around!"

Spooks disappeared "I'm just happy we found a road that leads to our destination and NOT hit everything on the way here."

"Aw no detours?"

"None!"

"Ok fine, and can you play something from MY playlist. Tired of hearing what ever you call "Pop" music."

"Fine its your turn for the next hour and thirty. Try not to run over anything sentient or darkness related."

"No promises" She said with a smirk, and just then see's a text at the bottom of her HUD saying "Playlist Starting...Bad Company by FFDH." As the song starts to play she pulled the throttle and sped of in the direction of vale as the sun begins to rise.

000000000000

"Man this reminds me of some of earths old cites."

She slowed down as they started entering the city, or whats left of it. Much of the outskirts were rubble with a few buildings left barely standing. But the further she got in the more she can see a lot of reconstruction efforts still going even in the early morning.

"The have endurance that's much for sure. Even in the face of a alien invasion." Spooks said as Pavela waved at some construction workers who were waving at her as she rode past them.

"Even being put through hell they still go on. Think there's any shops that are standing?"

"Who knows, we got some time left to. But before we do anything I advise we look for Beacon academy, otherwise when we start looking for it you'll get us lost."

"I think I found it."

"Oh really?" She stops and points to a very fantasy looking castle that's overlooking the city on a far off hill. "Oh...well that wasn't hard to find."

"So, can I look around now?" She heard a sigh coming from her ghost.

"Sure lets take a look, though try not to scare the locals." She turns off the main road into a empty lot and hops off. Spooks materialized next to her and the sparrow disappears. "Well lets have a look around. How much time do we have?"

"About a hour and ten minutes."

"Yes! Lets go!" She walks along the sidewalk and not a minute went by till she see's some shops. One of them grabbing her attention immediately "Oh are those the transforming weapons?" She looks at a display in the front window, different types of weapons where on display both in gun and melee form. "Ooooh the combinations of these are insane! Who in there right mind would have a warhammer that turns into a grenade launcher as there weapon?! I WANT!" She then see's the price tag, even though glimmer isn't usable here she can tell that hammer costs as much as upgrading her ship. "Oh they are pricey."

"Well these are just the displays anyways, everyone knows that the best weapon is one made by hand." She heard a gruff voice to her right, she turned to see, possibly, the owner of the shop. He was as tall as her at 6ft, blonde hair and beard, scares on his exposed muscled arms as he was wearing a leather apron with tools in the front pockets and black gloves. "Names Tiberius Cross. Owner of Tiberium Weapons Emporium for hunters and huntress in training or fully fledged."

"Huh, do you usually give off your name, address, and number when someone enters your shop?" This got a chuckled from the smith.

"Only to those who not only saved my family but the entire world from galactic invaders. And Ill be happy to possibly sell my talents to guardians in the future." His soon drift to Pavela's back to see the wooden stock of Khvostov 7G-0X. Pavela noticed his stare at her primary. "Wanna look at it don't you."

He nods so she reached back and grabbed the grip of the gun as she took it off her back. And let him have a full view of it. He took in every detail of the rifle as his eyes covered every inch of it. She heard some hums coming from him every now and he continue to observe it.

"Its very old looking rifle, compared to what I've seen from and of your comrades."

"Cause it is a very old rifle." This got his attention as he looked up at her "I found this rifle in the old walls of the cosmodrome." She saw a quizzical look he was giving her "Its a place from where we guardians are from on a planet called Earth, in the former country of Russia. And the place is, well, a old space port called a cosmodrome, where people would go onto colony ships and travel to distant worlds." Again he hummed as he listen to her tale. "Now all the ships there still docked and the launch pads are rusted over time. If you where to explore, you could see what was once a heavy military presence. All lying there now and rusting away till time takes them. Except for this guy." She motions to the gun "This guy, even after all those years, fared a lot more better then what I have come across in the region. It even fired. And also a reminder not to look down the barrel of a gun, not even if its old and rusted."

Tiberius chuckled "From what I can gather, you all being Immortal and all, was a really big surprised." Pavela laughed nervously.

"Ya, ya it was. Anyways, after that happen, I took it to our residential gunsmith to see if he can fully restore it. After awhile of waiting, and looking for the parts and materials to repair and enhance it. She was good as the day she was made with more punch then it could ever do." She looked at it as she observes the details on it "An ancient instrument of war, renewed and enhanced by Guardian power, not unlike myself."

"That's a Interesting tale about about that. I like it, a weapon will always have a good of a history as the one wields it. Well that's what I like to think about anyways. Well its almost opening time. Your free to come on inside and see what you like. Maybe request my services to building a weapon fit just for you."

Pavela chuckled at the sales pitch "Oh I'm gonna look, but I'm not gonna buy anything just yet. I don't think you can accept my currency anyways."

"Well it wouldn't to have a look around my shop would it?"

"Maybe a few minutes."

0000000000

45 minutes later Tiberius and Pavela were sitting in the back of his store as he was showing her the inner workings of how a large broadsword can change into a LMG when Spooks popped in. Startling the smith "I'm terribly sorry for that. But Guardian we need to start heading out."

"But Spooks we got at least a good 20 minutes."

"Better be a minute early then a second late." She can tell, if a ghost had a face his would be grinning like that cheshire cat from that old animated movie she found.

"Urgh fine. Sorry Tiberius but i gotta go. I'll definitely come back here again someday. Though the choice of what my weapon will be I'm gonna have to think about it." She does a slight head bow as she was got up.

Tiberius remained in his seat as he was tinkering away with the sword, gun, gunsword? "No problem, and call me Tibs. And also thanks for showing me your weapon and i hope you send some of your friends my way."

"Ha, we shall see, unlike me and some few other guardians majority see transforming weapons like these as a gimmick." Tiberius laughs

"Oh I'm perfectly fine with just getting one guardian to use my wears."

Spooks starts to nudges her outside "Guardian we need to go now!"

Pavela is soon "thrown out" by her ghost as she catch's her balance outside the door, as Spooks calls in her sparrow she turns around and waves at the weapon smith as she hops on. Pulls the throttle and flores it, her destination Beacon academy.

And then nearly crash's into a car as it came around the corner. Swerving out of the way as it honked its horn. "SORRY!"

"DAMMIT PAVELA!"

0000000

After a few minutes she finally arrived at her destination. Beacon Academy, the Esteem school for Hunter's and Huntresses.

And it has many, many holes in the building.

"Man, this place didn't get away from the fighting ether." she said as she observed the fantasy looking structure, reminding her of those old animated movies intros from a begone company. The only parts of the building not totally damage being the tall clock tower. She pulls up to a fountain, the upper part of its body missing leaving just the waist and below. As she got off her sparrow she notices a very stern looking blonde woman walking out of the main doors of the building and walked in her direction. She was carrying some kind of tablet and a whip.

She walked up till she was feet from her, and looked up. She stared into the helmet of hers and for some reason Pavela felt a sense of dread come over her. Something she hasn't felt since the time she said the "S" word on accident around the general vicinity of Summer. Boy that crucible match was horrifying.

"You Guardian Pavela." She said with a certain air of authority. She soon snapped back to reality and nodded.

"Yes." Her eyes squinted, and a cold shiver went up her spin as she felt like for some reason she's gonna get scolded.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch, and you are early by 2 minutes. If you where to fallow me we will head to the meeting." She turned sharply and walked right back to the building. Pavela hurriedly walking beside her.

"She seems...strict." Spooks said in her head. And she agree's. As they walked through the halls of the school, she can see staff working on patching the holes and fixing up some parts of the building. Then they came up upon a double door that slide to the side revealing a elevator. She watch as Goodwitch stepped into the elevator and she fallowed soot right after her. Just as she enters the doors close and the elevator started heading up.

After a few tense seconds of waiting the elevator stopped with a ding and open up, revealing a room with cogs spinning in the floor and the windows revealing the landscape outside as well as the city.

She looked around, Admiring the room and scenery when she heard a cough. She looked to the source to see a man in a black suit witn a a green turtle neck and also has rounded sunglasses sitting behing a desk with a mug in one hand. She then looked to the other occupant and that's where she was surprised to see fox ears. Genuine fox ears. She stared at the other person, a orange haired woman, and her eyes where very green. She also notices that she was also staring and examining her as well.

The man behind the desk cough again and grabbed both there attention, Glynda taking position beside him. "Please take a seat." He motions to a empty chair beside the...what was it they where called...faunus. Pavela nodded and sat down in the chair. As soon as she sat down he went right to business after he took a sip from what ever he has in the mug. "Glad you can make it Guardian. My name is Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon. This-" Motions a hand to the woman next to her "is Huntress Kari Akiyama. And your name would be..."

"Pavela."

He nodded as he took another sip, his face was like stone and she had a hard time figuring out any emotions out of him, would make one heck of a poker player. "So Miss Pavela, you don't mind taking off your helmet. I like to meet the face of the instead of looking into my reflection." Pavela nodded and within a instant her helmet faded away revealing her awoken skin to all. She can see from Kari that she was awe struck by her. The only person not completely in awe where to two people behind the desk. Ozpin leaned back into his chair and takes another sip. "Hmm these are changing times. And miss Akiyama i do believe your mouth is a bit open, wouldn't wanna choke on a fly now in front of our guest."

She chuckled as Kari became somewhat flustered. "Alright time to get straight to the point. You two are here for one reason." He leans in, setting his mugged down on his desk as he puts hes hands in front of his lower face "You two are gonna be partner for now on."

000000

 **WOOOO LONGEST ONE YET. And im starting to get a somewhat decent scheduled of one chapter a week maybe for now. Mostly so i can have more time to myself and not burn myself out trying to post as fast as I can. But anyways here we are, the meet and agreat i been working my way towards. To be honest i never though i can get this far, being as its my first time actually post something that i written. But your guys views favorites and fallows are really helping me alot! Though i do wish for some more people to leave a comment or review, that would help even more. Anyways I'm off to sleep, its 2 in the morning, and my neck hurts. so see ya next time! Oh and before i go, its gonna be awhile but i will have Pavela her own weapon, and im curious what your thoughts on what her transforming gun would be. Though keep in mind it will be awhile till he gets one. Anyways enough of me going on and on so I hope you Enjoy!**


End file.
